You're Better Off Not Trusting Me
by random.smasher
Summary: Oneshot. Lemon. Yaoi. The party's resting up at the Mirage in Triet. It's pretty damn hot, and Lloyd and Kratos are starting to feel the heat... slightly angsty


ah yes, hello there.

if you are part of the vast majority who detests, despises, or is otherwise against yaoi pairings, or more specifically, _incest_ yaoi pairings...

LEAVE NOW!

RAWR!

now you hae been warned, and you can no longer sue me:P

now, for the small minority who IS into that kinda stuff... i present you with this. this is a lil random thought that popped into my head around 1:30am... it concerns lloyd. it conerns kratos. it concerns a scorching hot desert that encourages people to sleep naked. it concerns sex. are you interested yet?

a lemony lemon that turns quite sour at the end. slight angsty. ENJOY!

_

* * *

"Oh Kratos! That feels so good!"  
__"If you feel half as good as I, Lloyd, I must be doing a good job..."_**You're Better Off Not Trusting Me**  
Written by - random.smasher 

Putting aside the gentle crackle of the fire, and Lloyd's thunderous snoring, it was quite peaceful in the small Triet Inn. Here, the party rested for the busy day that lay ahead.

Today had been a rather long day. That morning, Kratos had set off with Raine and the Chosen to the Triet Ruins, where the Seal of Fire was. It was a grueling journey, and it got only worse as they reached the desert. They trekked across the sandy dunes of Triet, coming across many a poisonous sidewinder, giant scorpion, and lowly thief. They nearly made it to the ruin, when Genis found them. Atop Lloyd's somewhat-faithful Noishe, he told them that he needed their help. Lloyd had been captured and taken to the Sylvarant Base.

"What did I tell you?" Kratos said irately. "Did I not tell you to stay at home? I knew you would get into trouble!" Kratos seemed mad, but there was also something else in his voice. It almost sounded like fear. But… fear of what?

The four started for the base to save Lloyd. They reached the base, and found Lloyd soon enough. He had managed to escape, but ran right into trouble, and the others came just in the nick of time. They fought off some Desians, one of which was named Botta. He was obviously a higher-ranking Desian. The party had no trouble finishing them off. They made their escape and fled to the oasis city of Triet. They decided to go to the ruins the following day, and thus, checked into the inn for an early turn in.

Kratos stared across the room at his son, who was sprawled out on the floor on top of his blanket. Naked. Stark Naked. Needless to say, it was uncomfortably hot in Triet, even at night. Lloyd didn't seem at all shy to strip of all his clothes right in front of Kratos…

"Man, sure is hot." Lloyd said as he and Kratos entered their room.

"What do you expect? We're in the desert." Came Kratos' reply.

"Well at least _someone's_ cold here." Lloyd said annoyed. He then proceeded to unbutton his red jacket, revealing two rather muscular arms, and a robust torso hidden under a white undershirt.

Kratos' jaw dropped as he gaped at his son. He could see his well-defined pectoral muscles through his sweat drenched undershirt, and that sight was hotter than the fire of Efreet.

"Guess it's time to hit the hay." Lloyd said. He peeled off his sticky shirt, and tossed it aside. Drool poured out of the mercenary's mouth as he stared on.

Lloyd looked behind him, and saw Kratos rolling out his blanket. He looked up and gave Lloyd a cold glare. Lloyd looked away again, and Kratos quietly breathed a sigh of relief. Angel Reflexes. He sensed Lloyd was about to turn around, and was just about caught in the act. Thank Martel for Aionis! Lloyd brought his hands to his waist, and Kratos' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Lloyd was getting naked right in front of him! Lloyd unzipped his pants, and they slid down his gorgeous legs. Kratos stared him up and down, frustrated with the one piece of clothing that still remained.

_Oh, sweet Martel! Please take that off!_

His wish was granted…

Kratos got to wondering why his son turned him on so much. Never before had he found any interest in men. Maybe it was because Lloyd had the same chocolate brown hair as Anna, albeit cutely tousled and unruly. And those deep, chestnut eyes that you could stare into for an eternity. Those features were so beautiful on his late wife, but on his son, they were downright arousing, along with his perfect body. Maybe in his long detachment from the human world, Kratos had forgotten the feelings of love and lust, and to touch down on solid earth again and see it in all it's glory, Kratos latched onto the first thing he saw.

Lloyd.

"Kratos…"

Kratos snapped out of his thoughts. Did he just hear his name?

"Kratos." The voice croaked again. It was Lloyd. The mercenary sat up and leaned in to look at his son. Still sleeping… "Oh Kratos…"

Now why would Lloyd be mumbling about Kratos in his sleep?

"Uhh… Oh yes…"

_What the fuck? Is he dreaming about me?_

"That's…good…" Kratos' eyes slowly creeped down Lloyd's body, until they snagged on something that made them bug out. Lloyd was standing at full mast.

"Oh sweet mercy." Kratos gasped. He reached into his trousers and wrapped his hand around own erection and pumped as fast as he could.

"Mmm… yes Kratos."

"Oh Lloyd." Kratos whispered. His hips involuntarily thrust into his fist.

"Harder Kratos."

"Ughhh...Yes Lloyd."

"OH KRATOS!" yelled Lloyd.

"OH GOD!" Kratos cried out as he exploded in his pants.

"GAHH! WHAT IS IT?" Lloyd yelped. He jumped up and looked around the room, to see what had woken him. He looked down, and saw Kratos, slick with sweat. He had his hand down his pants, which had a great big wet stain on them. Lloyd's breathing slowed as he looked down at the mercenary. He eyed him suspiciously, a grin creeping onto his face. "And what are we doing Mr. Kratos? Killing a kitten?"

"What?" Kratos asked, panting.

"Why, don't you know the saying? Dwarven Vow Number One-Hundred and Twenty-Seven: Every time you masturbate, Martel kills a kitten."

"I was doing nothing of the sort." Kratos said defiantly. He tried his cold glare… to no avail.

"Really now?" Lloyd said. He slowly kneeled down between Kratos' legs, and took the waistline of his tight pants. Kratos gasped as Lloyd slowly pulled them down. "What a _mess_ Mr. Aurion!" Lloyd said. "Why don't I help you clean up?" Lloyd lowered his face onto his father's crotch and took his member into his mouth. Kratos cried out in pleasure. As Lloyd finished 'cleaning up', he lay on top of Kratos and planted a kiss on his lips. Kratos gladly obliged and let Lloyd's tongue enter his mouth. He could taste his sweet come on the boy's lips. The two ravaged each other, breaking down all barriers and venturing into new realms of discovery. As they broke their kiss, Kratos had but one thing to say:

"I want to fuck you."

Without a word, Lloyd got onto his back and spread his muscular legs. Kratos lifted them up, and rested Lloyd's ankles on his shoulders. Then, slowly, he penetrated Lloyd's virgin hole. Lloyd shouted in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Kratos pushed the full length of his shaft into his son, as he writhed and moaned.

"Does it hurt?" Kratos asked.

Lloyd nodded.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh yes Kratos!" Kratos thrust even harder and faster now. He pounded Lloyd's ass as he cried out his name. "Oh Kratos! That feels so good!"

"If you feel half as good as I, Lloyd, I must be doing a good job." Kratos panted.

Lloyd's breathing was ragged and deep. Beads of sweat rolled of his brow. He was so hot. He took hold of his own penis and stroked it hard. He came in a matter of minutes, spurting come all over the place.

"AGGH! OOH, OH MARTEL, OHH… OH GOD, THAT'S SO GOOD. UHH. UUGG…"

"OH LLOYD! AGH! UGH! UGGHN! I'M… I'M GONNA!…" Kratos had hit his climax. He shot load after load of steaming come into his son, as they both cried out. Kratos thrust as deep as he could into Lloyd as he released. He gave a last growl, then collapsed on Lloyd, spent. The two lay there for a while as they both tried to figure out what just happened.

"How…how long?" Lloyd finally asked.

"Since I first laid eyes on you. You?"

"Same here." The two lay there some more, basking in the fuzzy afterglow. "Hey Kratos."

"Hm?"

"Genis said you sounded scared when you heard I was captured."

"Scared for your safety." He replied simply.

"That scared? Why?"

"Because you're my s… Because you're my responsibility." Almost slipped.

Lloyd smiled. "Thanks. I know I can depend on you."

These words were like a dagger through Kratos' heart. With that one sentence, reality came crashing back to him. He suddenly remembered why he was here, what his purpose was to be here with Lloyd. He was here… to betray him.

"Oh… no. No Lloyd."

"What?"

"You trust too easily, that's a sign of weakness." Kratos said quickly.

"But Kratos!"

"No buts! Do not be so quick to trust me!" Kratos then got up and ran out of the room.

"But… I love you…" Lloyd stared at the door, crestfallen.

_…I love you too Lloyd… that's why you're better off not trusting me…

* * *

okay okay, so it conflicts with the actual story, whatev._

what can i say? i suck at angst. i really do. i always go for the cute, fluffy, happy, sugar plum fairies in rainbow-land kinda stories. they're so delightful to read. angsty stories are nice, but... you know... they're kinda... angsty...

oh and, heh... about that quote at the beggning, its something to grab ur attention, sort of like a quote i once read:

"SEX! okay, now that i have your attention..."

yea:D

anyways, no flames, you were warned in advance!


End file.
